YuGiOh Poetry
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: A variety of poems based on the Yu-Gi-Oh show. Lots of character based poems!
1. Yami's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami   
  
_A life long forgotten  
Memories lost  
Of a time when I was great  
  
A proud king they say  
A pharaoh  
But now all of that is gone  
  
Now a protector  
A guardian  
To a world which knows me not  
  
Power hungry fiends  
Evil ones  
I must vanquish to save all  
  
My close comrades  
My friends   
Counting on me to watch over them  
  
A world on my shoulders   
A land in need  
So much depending on lost little me_


	2. The Gang's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Whole Gang  
  
_A group of friends  
On an unknown journey   
To protect the world from hurt  
  
Young but strong  
They fight the darkness  
With their friendship and courage  
  
Dueling for freedom  
And fending off the night  
Forcing all those evil to think twice  
  
Three boys and a girl  
Have fun and play games  
Living a secret life full of danger  
  
A spirit and a boy  
Leading the team to battle  
Leading them to a sure victory   
  
With monsters  
Seeming so real to them  
And magic from ancient times  
  
With their friendship  
They shall vanquish evil  
And nothing at all can beat them_


	3. Seto's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto Kaiba  
  
_They play their silly fantasy  
While I become ever stronger  
While my kingdom becomes ever bigger  
I will defeat this child, this novice  
I know I am stronger  
I know I am better  
He beat me with sheer luck  
And I will prove that to him  
I will become stronger  
I will beat him  
And I will be the greatest  
He will no longer be  
The king of games_


	4. Bakura's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura   
  
_The world is weak  
I know this well  
I've lived my life already  
Spineless mortals  
I watch and laugh  
For they have no idea  
I watch and wait  
Ready to act  
To drain lives and souls away  
I am stronger  
Then them by far  
So I should be their ruler  
With my power  
And my magic  
This whole world could be mine  
The only one  
Stopping me now  
Is he who thinks he's pharaoh_


	5. Yugi's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi   
  
_I share my life, my body, my mind  
With a soul, a spirit from ancient times  
My friend, my partner he has become  
A protector, a savior for my world  
  
It's strange, so confusing this life  
With magic, with mystery from before  
From long ago, from ancient times  
From egypt, from 3000 years ago  
  
With duel monsters, game cards  
We battle, we fight to be the best  
The past, from long ago now controls  
The outcome, the looser of the duel  
  
So many dangers, so many enemies  
Hide in the shadows, in the darkness  
Ready, prepared to attack and win  
But we, our team, cannot loose  
  
But I worry, I fear we may one day   
Should we loose, should evil win  
The world, our home will be lost  
Lost to the darkness, to the shadows  
  
I pray my friends, my partner be  
Strong enough, wise enough to win  
Let me, myself be able to fight the evil  
And aid, and help us win the fight_


	6. Tea's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea   
  
_Everything is perfect  
I've got the greatest friends   
We always stick together  
We're friends till the end  
  
No matter what may happen  
We'll always be together  
Fighting for what we believe  
Side by side and together  
  
Our friendship is stronger  
Then any magic we've met  
There isn't a foe in the world  
That can break this team up  
  
Four friends we shall be  
Till the end of our days  
And longer still I say  
Till the end of eternity_


	7. Ryou's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ryou   
  
_I sit and watch the day go by  
In a body that's all but mine  
Trapped inside my own mind  
Forever forgotten by all   
  
Some say they are my friends  
But I see the fear in their eyes  
They know what lives inside me  
Their trust a thread of lies  
  
My family long forgotten me  
For their own lives it seems  
I'm but a thorn in the side  
Of those who gave life to me  
  
As I sit and watch the day  
I wonder why it was me  
Why I was chosen to carry  
This burden called my Yami_


	8. Pegasus' Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pegasus   
  
_Oh my sweet Cecelia  
I'll win this duel for you  
And the items of golden glow  
I'll collect and free your soul  
  
My millennium item  
Shall help me in my quest  
To free my beloved   
From her endless rest  
  
Two boys with powers  
And items of gold  
Two youth with pasts  
That very few know  
  
One young and lively  
With a nack for winning  
And a confident spirit  
And friends by his side  
  
One calm and solumn  
With darkness surrounding  
And a spirit of malice  
And friends all but few  
  
Both will fall victim  
To my power and might  
The question to ask  
Which one will be first?_


	9. Mokuba's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mokuba   
  
_He's always been my idol  
This big brother of mine  
But he's changed so much  
Since we've become  
The hiers of the Kaiba name  
He doesn't smile  
He doesn't laugh  
It makes me sad to say  
I hate the way that he's become  
But I'll still never leave his side  
He's always been there for me  
And I'll always be for him  
His friend, his confidant  
The one he can always trust in  
But I hope some day  
That he will let himself   
Show his smile again  
I can't bare to see  
His cold blue eyes  
I want my brother back  
Back the way he was  
Before we became the Kaiba's_


	10. Mai's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mai

_Who needs friends when i'm the best_

_The duelest that always beats the rest_

_With strong cards, tactics and beauty_

_That no one at all can ever resist_

_Then they come along and change it all_

_My view of friendship thrown out the door_

_They don't seem to bad for a 'loosers'_

_I find they really are quite nice infact_

_I try to keep my heart hidden from them_

_Keep my cold exterior with harsh words_

_But they extend the hand of friendship_

_And now I find that I cannot resist it_

_The wall around my hearts been broken_

_The fear of betrayal no longer there_

_I can put my trust in them at last_

_And let myself have friends for once_


	11. Duke's Poem

Yu-Gi-Oh Poems!

These poems were written by my brother Bakura Millennium Keeper. I might add my own later but for now this is his. He was unable to get his own account for some strange reason so i'm letting him use mine.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duke   
  
_I've become a tag along  
I guess it's not so bad  
But once I was a great duelist  
Made a game and owned a shop  
They called me king of dice  
But now everything is different  
Since now I'm a tag along  
  
I've become a tag along  
My new friends are nice enough  
I guess I'd do anything for them  
Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan  
They're so close but what am I  
I don't feel like I belong  
I feel like I'm a tag along  
  
I've become a tag along  
To the greatest duelist I know  
A magic world has opened up  
And I'm not sure what to do  
The others seem to know so much  
But I'm still lost to this  
Because I'm just the tag along_


End file.
